


Thunderstorm

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonromantic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin doesn’t like this weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> "Can I request a tiny!Kitten!Gavin and Geoff would calm him down when there was a thunderstorm.If you like fluff you can make it extra-fluffy! (you are one of my favorite blogs you know that,right?)"
> 
> Thank you so much to the anon who gave me this prompt! Thank you for the compliment, too. :) First, I’d like to apologize for twisting the prompt a bit. I didn’t write Gavin as an actual kitten, but I tried to make him kitten-like so the plot would be similar and I would be able to write it easier. I hope that’s okay! Anyway, this was pretty fun to write (and imagine), so here you go. Enjoy!

Gavin had so far been in America for a total of two and a half months. After discussing a possible job opening at the Rooster Teeth office online for a few weeks, Geoff had agreed to hire him to be apart of Achievement Hunter. The papers were signed, the flights were scheduled, and Gavin’s dream had come true. The only compromise that had to be made was a living arrangement. Geoff talked to his wife about the possibility of having the young Brit stay at their place until he could find one of his own, and after much consideration, Griffon decided to give it a shot. Gavin made a good impression on them over the many times they had spoken. Besides, if it didn’t work out, he didn’t  _have_ to stay there.

Gavin made his appreciation very obvious and did everything he could to help around the house. Over the first month he stayed with the couple, they had grown very close to him; especially Geoff. Between working together and living together, there wasn’t much time that Geoff _didn’t_ spend with Gavin. Soon they began to play video games together at home instead of just at work, and Geoff and Griffon took a night out every week to treat Gavin to a nice dinner. When Gavin had left their home to return back to England for a month, they found that they were missing the strange kid that they had come to know and love. The month of absence flew by, though, and Gavin spent another month with them back in America.

This time he not only became closer with the Ramsey household, but also his coworkers. He quickly made friends with Jack, Burnie, and the rest. They came to love his annoying antics and appreciate the hard work he put into the company. By the second month in America, Gavin truly felt at home. He couldn’t ask for a more warm and accepting environment than he had found in Austin, Texas.

He spent another month back at his home in England and returned soon enough for his third month. A week passed and Gavin didn’t feel like he was transitioning anymore; this was his second home. However, Gavin wasn’t completely used to the weather conditions of Austin. He knew that it was hot, and that was pretty much it.

It was summer, and Gavin expected the heat to be a little more fierce than usual, which it was. But one night when the family was sitting around the living room watching TV, it started pouring down rain. Gavin looked through the window with disbelief. “I have _never seen_ this much bloody rain!”

Griffon giggled at how shocked the boy was and Geoff stared at him. “You’ve lived here for a total of almost three months, and you can’t fathom some rain? Dipshit.” Gavin continued to stare out the window with his knees on the couch and his stomach pressed against the back of it. He grabbed the top of the couch with his fingers curled and his eyes were wide.

Griffon continued to giggle and pointed at him. “Geoff, look at him! He looks like a kitty!”

Gavin turned his head to her as she broke his attention. He smiled. “It’s weird!” Geoff shook his head and returned to the television show.

Gavin soon settled back down. About twelve minutes passed before a bright light flashed outside, making the entire room white for a moment and resulting in Gavin jumping out of his seat to land on the ground. He was curled up and on his side; partly from the fall, partly from his fear. Geoff doubled over laughing at Gavin’s pathetic state before his laughter was interrupted by an intense _boom_ that shook the windows. Gavin flinched and kept his spot on the floor.

Geoff continued to laugh hysterically and Griffon laughed too, not quite as hard as Geoff. She bent over from her seat on the couch to lightly touch Gavin’s arm. “Are you alright?” she managed to let out between giggles.

Gavin smiled but was still startled. “What the hell! We almost just died!”

Geoff and Griffon were both used to the summer thunderstorms and hadn’t really thought anything of them. They never expected anyone to have this much of a reaction to them, but he _was_ foreign…

Geoff didn’t stop laughing but he held his arms out and waved his hands inwards. “Come here, idiot. Sit down.”

Gavin slowly got himself up and sat next to Geoff. Geoff picked him up and sat him in his lap, cradling him like a baby. He kept laughing and Gavin nuzzled up into his chest, the rain now pounding against the glass of the window. “It’s okay. Daddy’s got you,” Geoff joked. He stroked Gavin’s hair as if he were a cat.

Griffon grinned at the adorable sight before her and made sure to take a picture for her Twitter. She posted it and looked back up at the guys, who were still cuddling and had almost fallen asleep.

“You two are so gay.”


End file.
